movingoutofhomeisveryeasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Steps of moving out of home
Decide whether or not you will be sharing your living area with others. Having roommates is good because if you choose them right they will split the cost of living with you, help around the house and will provide useful items for moving. Be warned, doing so is also risky. The person could stop paying their share of rent, whether by choice or because of financial instability. They could also not assist in purchasing necessities, such as groceries. They could also not help around the house. You should choose a very close friend if at all possible, someone who you know would have similar living habits. 1. 2 You should begin looking for places months before you actually move. Make appointments to view the places. Before your appointment, drive around, see what the area is like. Look for places you're going to need to go. Try to choose a place central to all these locations.Do not pick a place to live because its convenient to your "friends" and their needs, this will be your home and must have everything you need for a long time to come. Many teens move out and find a place because their "friends" like it and they think its cool, your "friends" now may not be your "friends" when you pay your first months rent for the place they liked. 2. 3 When looking at a place, keep in mind that you're probably not going to get a palace. Compare the rate to the quality of the place and also to other rates. Do you want a cheaper, crappier place or would you rather pay more for a nicer place. If at all possible, bring a friend and a parent, both will provide you with different views of the place to help in your decision. 3. 4 Make an inventory of the state of the house together with the landlord. Draft a letting contract (or buy one at a stationer's), read through, making sure it covers things like deposit (typically a month's rent)and responsibility for bills; and sign it. (The landlord will likely already have a contract established.) 4. 5 Draw up a budget plan. Take into account costs such as utilities, insurance, groceries, clothing, the occasional night out or movie rental. Will your wage/salary support this? If you are living with other people, figure out the total income per month and discuss how costs will be divided. 5. 6 Move in. Parents are excellent sources of unwanted (for them) linens, crockery, pots and pans, bookshelves etc. Also try looking in thrift stores. Although these places may not appeal to some, you can purchase some cheaper stuff for the time being and replace it later. Try to buy as much as possible before you move in, that way you are not stuck without it. 6. 7 Discuss your old room with your parents - you may want to overhaul your old stuff, getting rid of junk, taking your favorite and most used stuff to your new place. Anything that you don't need could be used by a roommate so ask. Also, you could try selling the stuff you don't want online or at a garage sale to make some extra money. It isn't nice to leave all your old junk with your parents, so if you're not going to use or sell it, unless they are ok with you leaving it behind, do them a favor and take it to the junkyard. 7. 8 Set up utility (bills) accounts for water, gas and electricity. You can often pick up the previous tenants' accounts in a new name - ask the landlord. (Again this has likely already been done.) Deposits are generally required to set up the account. 8. 9 Last and not least make sure you can afford all your bills once you move, that your employment is secure and that you will have enough money to live comfortably and not struggle to pay rent, utilities, food, gas for car and insurance. Living paycheck to paycheck is neither easy nor fun. Your monthly salary should be at least $1000.00 OR more than all your bills combined so you can be secure financially. Your parents may have made it look easy to provide for you... but it isn't. 65% of kids that move out unprepared end up back home or homeless in 3 months or less. Make sure you are ready to make the move in case your parents don't let you move back in. Do not leave your home on a bad note if at all possible, talk to your parents and work out any problems before you leave